


Weakened Convictions

by LelianasSong



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:03:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5367680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LelianasSong/pseuds/LelianasSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a frustrating day, Elena Trevelyan finds her mind wondering to a certain Ambassador.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weakened Convictions

Huffing, Elena collapsed onto her bed, closing her eyes in frustration. How had this come to pass? When she had found it difficult to go through with her earlier plan of finding a woman who would jump for the chance to have the Herald of Andraste, the Inquisitor, in her bed. Andraste’s tits, how had Elena found herself with her hand down some recruit’s breeches before recoiling and fleeing back to her room, with a flurry of apologies and reassurances that it was all her fault and not theirs?

It had been just like any other time, with heated kisses and nails that had dug into her back, scratching just the way she liked it, yet something had changed. An image, not entirely unwelcome, of Josephine Montilyet being pinned against the wall instead. Elena’s lips pulling heady, enthralled moans from her Ambassador’s throat, intoxicating and completely distracting.

The woman, whose name Elena could not even begin to remember, had moaned then, an Orlesian sigh rather than an Antivan purr. It had shaken her from her thoughts, pulled her from her desires and tethered her to this reality. That was when she had fled, unable to continue whilst she knew that Josephine was probably in her office, writing letters with those nimble fingers and humming in that soft voice that sent the Inquisitor’s mind reeling.

“For fuck’s sake!” Elena hissed, covering her eyes with her hands and shaking her head.

This was new. This was really new. No one else, besides one other, had entered her thoughts so intrusively. Usually, her desire was a constant and the objects of it fast and fleeting. Encounters of lust and distraction that could be filled by anyone who was willing. Yet, this has been happening since Haven. When Elena had first spoken to the woman, noticing how intelligent and cunning and entirely too pleasant she was. Her words spoken like honey; sweet and soothing until Elena had wanted to hear that voice, hushed and husky, pressed against her ear whilst hands brought her closer to a sweet release.

A sweet release? Bah! It was pathetic! Elena had not once been interested in such things. To feel vulnerable and open to someone who could so easily tear her apart. But perhaps that was it? Josephine wouldn’t do that, of that much she was certain. For all of her prowess in the Game, the careful steps and manipulations, she had a good heart and such hearts took care of their beating fellows, coddling and nurturing them until there was no escape.

Shaking her head, Elena pushed that thought swiftly from her mind. She would not need to worry about that, for no heart could ever speak to hers as such, no matter how pure the heart and pretty the face. It was merely not something she was capable of, protecting it behind walls and walls of hard, unyielding stone, hiding the burning inferno that had never truly had the opportunity to dance and flicker free. It was simply impossible and so there was no point contemplating it.

There was no denying the more primal and familiar feelings though. The way Elena found her eyes lingering on those soft lips, or following the sway of Josephine’s hips as she walked. It was distracting and Elena knew exactly what she wanted to do about it. A darkened room, the warmth of the fire making the air hot and heavy, a fair match for their breaths as Elena placed kisses upon her Ambassador’s jaw. Words so designed to entice and arouse, with gentle gasps as Elena told her exactly what she planned to do with her. Each desire that had filled her mind dripping like red wine from her lips, heavy and intoxicating, pulling Josephine closer into her.

Groaning, Elena could feel the building arousal between her thighs as her mind wondered. The promise of Josephine, knees weakened and hands holding her close sending shivers down her spine and igniting that fire that had been so absent earlier. Hastily, Elena made quick work of her clothes, forcing them off until she lay bare in the expanse of her room. Candle light flickered across her pale skin, as light as the snow outside and yet in Elena’s mind, she imagined her pale hands tightening around darker wrists, marvelling in the contrast and finding the idea exquisite.

Her fingers dipped down the planes of her stomach, her lip pulled between her teeth as she imagined nimble fingers stroking her skin, tentative yet eager all at once. She imagined Josephine’s expression as she found out how to manipulate Elena’s body like a finely tuned instrument, pulling sounds of pleasure that Elena soon recognised were genuinely escaping her lips.

Josephine. The name so sweet on her tongue as she lowered her fingers, slipping through the slickness of her folds and gasping in relief. Her mind replaced her fingers with the thought of Josephine, her fingers or her tongue, causing an arching back and rocking hips. Her fingers rolled and stroked over her clit, teasing herself as she so desired. She wished to indulge, to think of Josephine and her soft body and gorgeous thighs straddling her leg. What she would give to feel Josephine’s slick heat against her leg, rocking as Elena relished in the sweet sounds of those purrs and moans.

Her own fingers increased the pace, slipping two fingers inside of herself as she rubbed her palm against her clit. It was agonising torture, as her mind painted image after image of kissing and holding Josephine. Of her own fingers palming and stroking at full breasts, or hands greedily cupping that soft backside.

Elena groaned, gasping as she felt her desperation build, throwing aside any hope of teasing herself as her mind turned to what she would do to Josephine. That desk of hers held a fascination for her, imagining the way Josephine would look, bent over it as Elena trailed hot and passionate kisses down her spine. The gentle shift of hips, desiring more than the pressure of Elena pressing her own hips against her, eager for fingers to slip between the wet heat and to begin their slow thrusts as Josephine would rock backwards, eager to receive more.

Arching her back, Elena opened her legs further, her hand pulling and toying with her own breast as she crooked her fingers inside of herself. She could just imagine the moans, the sweet chorus of pleasure that she would tease out. There would be nothing more glorious than seeing her usually composed Ambassador, panting and undone. Begging and flushed. Oh, it would be far more beautiful a sight than any Elena had ever seen.

Her moans grew louder, thankful that no one would hear her in this lofty tower, with Josephine’s name crying from her lips, her body begging and pleading for a release that was sure to come. The single thought of a silken tongue on her clit and deft fingers fucking her was enough to push the mage over the edge. She carried herself through the high, through twitching muscles and writhing limbs, gasping and moaning curses and pleas and the sweetest of names until she could not bare it any longer.

Elena collapsed onto her bed, breathing heavily as she removed her fingers and lay them on either side of her head. Contemplating it for a moment, Elena raised her fingers to her lips and gently put them into her mouth, sucking off the juices and assessing the taste that was her own. If only it were Josephine who coated her fingers so, the Ambassador able to bear witness to Elena’s moans at the taste of her upon her tongue.

Maker, Elena laughed, shaking her head as she stretched her burning muscles. If only she had not been doing this alone. If only she could understand how and why Josephine had captured her mind so, her thoughts of her alone able to make her heart burn and her body ache. The cold air that teased her bare breasts was a reminder that she had done this alone and the very thought was an outrage. Elena wanted Josephine here, panting with her as they recovered for whatever plan Elena would have in store for them next.

“Careful, Elena,” The woman warned herself, as she stood up and moved to retrieve the loose shirt and smallclothes that she usually slept in, “or I may start to think you’re far too interested in this woman.”

Elena laughed, shaking her head through the pang of nervous anxiety that clutched at her chest. Tomorrow she would meet with Josephine in Val Royeaux, following Leliana’s report that the contract on her life had been destroyed. It would not do for her mind to be so clouded with delusions of a world where perhaps Elena could be what Josephine would want. Her body was not the problem, her magic offset by her noble blood and current standing, but Josephine would need love and she was only fooling herself into thinking that she could ever provide her with that. Perhaps the Ambassador knew it too.

Sighing and shaking those thoughts from her mind, Elena crawled back into bed, sighing happily as she felt the silken sheets stroke and soothe her skin. Still, shaking the desire to feel Josephine next to her was hard, as foreign and unnerving as it was. Elena could not love anyone, she would not love anyone. It was not in her nature anymore, neither would it be safe. Yet, as those thoughts refused to leave, she allowed herself a moment of weakness and indulgement. She lay there, her eyes heavy and her muscles still pleasantly warm, with the thought of Josephine lying beside her, arms wrapped around her waist as she snuggled closer.

Yes, her heart ached. Yes, her mind shouted at her to stop, but she could not help it. The Inquisitor, so determined that her heart would forever remain shut and impenetrable, allowed the first tendril to ease through its defenses. It was small, so unnoticeable that even Elena had not noticed it. Yet it was there, sowing roots and prising apart walls that had been a decade in the making. No matter how strong and resolute her conviction, her weakness seemed assured in this indulgement. A sign that perhaps, just this once, Elena would be wrong.


End file.
